


Hello Mr. President

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Intern Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Office Sex, Politics AU, President Dean Winchester, Smut, White House AU, cas is very very in love, inappropriate use of the oval office, there is some plot here i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: Castiel Novak’s dreams come true when he gets offered an internship at the White House. But he gets more than he bargained for when he finds in president Dean Winchester the one thing he wants that he knows he can’t have. But it turns out Dean doesn’t care much about office rules…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Hello Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> A supernatural fic which is totally not based on the Misha Collins/Bill Clinton memes, nooo sir not at all why do you ask?

Castiel looks in the mirror and adjusts his tie for what feels like the hundredth time. He takes a deep shaky breath, grabs his briefcase and tries not to throw up as he leaves the bathroom and heads towards the White House. THE White House. Cas isn’t usually this nervous but it has taken him a lot to get this internship and he really doesn’t want to mess it up.

He’s been dreaming of a career in politics since he watched the presidential debate on tv when he was eight and now, twenty years and a law degree later, here he is, interning for the president of the USA. He hasn’t actually met the man yet, but he would soon and he wants to make a perfect first impression.

He enters his new office smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in his suit and approaches the front desk with a smile.

“Hello! My name is Castiel Novak, I’m one of the new interns.”

The lady behind the computer looks bored and he has a feeling he isn’t the first one to arrive today.

“Can I see an ID?” “Of course,” Castiel says, handing her his ID and the papers he was supposed to bring to prove he was really the one they hired. Twenty minutes later he is sitting behind his new desk with a shiny new White House ID pinned to the front of his jacket. He tries to keep a huge smile of his face as he logs into the computer. He is so ready to start this job.

By the end of the first week his smile is well and truly gone. What he had hoped would be a meaningful job where he could help make a change in the world turns out to be paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. His eyes burn from staring at the computer all day and he’s pretty sure he’s already gotten himself a back injury. He’s never been more happy to go home.

...

The next week Cas finds himself in the archives, looking up a few files for his supervisor, an annoying man who wants everyone to call him by his pretentious title. He’s carrying back the stack of papers, files piled so high they’re obscuring his view, when he rounds the corner and runs straight into someone else, sending the papers flying.

“I am so sorry!” he rushes to apologize as he quickly drops to floor to collect everything. “I didn’t see you because of the papers, I am so sorry, I should have paid better attention, I-“

The man he ran into has dropped to his knees as well and puts his hand on Cas’ to stop him. “Hey, it’s okay, accidents happen. Here, let me help you."

Cas looks up as the man stops him and he can’t help but stare. It’s him. President Dean Winchester. And he’s even prettier than he looks on all the pictures Cas has seen. His bright green eyes seem to stare straight into Cas’ soul and his smile is the most gorgeous thing he has even seen. God, those lips… Get it together Novak, he scolds himself as he averts his gaze and quickly continues to gather his things.

They get up and Cas’ eyes follow Dean as he walks away and he can’t help but notice the way his suit hugs him. From that muscular chest to his perfectly formed… “Come on,” he tells himself out loud this time as he makes his way back to his corner of the office fighting the blush he feels burning on his face.

“What took you so long?” asks his obviously annoyed supervisor, Lord Whatshisname, when he finally puts the stack of papers on his desk.

“They were… hard to find,” he lies and the man shakes his head as he walks away. When Cas sits down and directs his attention towards the computer he can still feel the spot on his hand where president Winchester touched him.

...

A few days later he is standing in the break room, waiting for the coffee machine to give him his daily dose of caffeine, when Dean Winchester walks in. He’s wearing a different suit today with a tie that matches his eyes and he’s the most beautiful man Cas has ever seen. For a moment his brain stops working and before he can even start to question what the president of the United States is doing in the intern’s break room Dean has already reached him and gives him a smile that makes his heart stop beating.

“Good morning,” he greets him politely.

“Good morning,” Cas croaks out in what he hopes sounds like something resembling his normal voice. “What uh, what brings you here?” The coffee machine is ready and Cas takes the cup, holding onto it like it’s a lifeline.

“Oh I heard the cookies they give you guys here are to die for so I had to come see for myself.” His voice is nonchalant but there’s a playfulness in his grin and Cas knows he’s lying. The taxpayer’s money is definitely not spent on the dry abominations that are supposed to pass for cookies for poorly paid interns.

“Oh.” He doesn’t know what to say.

“You know,” Dean continues. “I never caught your name the other day, in the hallway.”

“Oh,” says Cas again, surprised that it’s something the president even wants to know. “It’s Cas, Castiel Novak.”

Dean nods. “Good to meet you Cas.” On his way out the door he grabs two cookies and puts one of them in his mouth. Cas hears the other one land in the bin outside the door.

There is no way he came here for those cookies. Did he stop by only to ask Cas’ name? No, that would be absurd, right?

...

It’s Friday afternoon of his second week and Cas is packing up his stuff to head home when the Lord stops by his desk (Cas keeps forgetting the man’s last name so now he just calls him Lord).

“Not so fast Novak! The big man wants to see you.”

“What?” says Cas, confused. “I don’t have any more meetings scheduled for today.”

The Lord laughs. “No, the president himself has asked for you.” “Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, dumbass, who else? Let’s go.” Dumbfounded, Cas follows his supervisor. Why would the president want to see him?

When they get to the oval office, the Lord motions for him to go in and Cas does, hearing the door fall shut behind him. Dean is sitting behind his desk, looking at him. His air is perfectly professional but there’s something in his eyes that makes Cas’ heart flutter.

“You asked for me?” he asks and his voice comes out shakier than he intended. Dean smiles like he knows how Cas is feeling and motions for him to come closer. He slowly approaches the desk, not sure what is going on. Dean gets up and walks up to him so that Cas is now standing with his back to the desk and with Dean in front of him.

“I asked you here,” says Dean. “Because I think you’re hot.” He lifts his hand to caress Cas’ face and then trails it down his chest. “Because you’re adorable when you blush, and because I want you.”

Cas is pretty sure he stopped breathing a few moments ago. He can feel the light touch of Dean’s fingers on his chest and he can smell his cologne, a scent Cas can’t name but that he instantly loves. And he wants this. He wants him. But…

“But what if…” Dean cocks his head and his eyes find Cas’.

“But what if someone walks in? Baby, I run this place, no one comes in here without my permission.” He smiles mischievously and winks. “Permission which you will certainly get,” he murmurs and Cas feels all rational thought vanish from his mind.

He leans forward, giving Dean his yes, and Dean takes it, holding on to the lapels of Cas’ jacket to close the distance between them and bring their lips together and it’s everything Cas has ever wanted and not nearly enough.

He sighs into the kiss and he feels Dean smile. He brings his own hands up to cup Dean’s face but the man pushes him away and for a moment Cas feels the world fall apart but then Dean is kneeling between his legs and tugging at his pants and Cas shivers in anticipation. He knows it’s the most unprofessional thing he has ever done but it feels right, so right and he’s half hard already when Dean finally rids him of his underwear.

He gasps when Dean kisses him _there_ , first wetting the tip and then taking his whole length into his mouth. He seems to be in no mood to take it slow but Cas doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind at all. Dean bops his head once, twice and Cas is gripping the desk so hard that he fears he’s going to leave marks in the wood.

Dean’s tongue keeps circling, keeps licking and Cas is shaking, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he suppresses the moans that keep threatening to fall from his lips. It’s everything, it’s everything and then it’s too much and he feels himself come closer to the edge and he feels like he should ask but he doesn’t know how to speak.

But Dean is there, his hands steadying Cas’ hips and giving them a reassuring squeeze, telling him it’s okay, let go, I got you and Cas does. He comes with a cry he’s sure the security guards can hear but he doesn’t care anymore. Dean slows down his movements but doesn’t stop, coaxing every last bit of pleasure out of Cas and swallowing it all.

He’s a panting, sweaty mess by the time Dean gets up, his lips still wet. Cas kisses him, tasting himself of those gorgeous lips and it’s everything he imagines heaven is like. It takes him a moment to find his voice again but when he does he can’t help but ask. “Do you do this with all the interns?”

Dean smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

“Only the ones that I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this but I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
